Romance After Marrige 1
by Hanakimi08
Summary: What happen if Natsume is going to be marrying Mikan but he didn't know? NXM....
1. The Introduction

CHAPTER 1 ~ THE INTRODUCTION....

Once upon a time,there's a place named Alice. The place is unique place with different kind of power. All the country there based on elements like fire,water,wind and any other kind.

n this place,there's 2 country. They said the countries are the biggest and strongest empire in Alice world. The countries are Fire Phoenix and Ocean Dragon. The kings are Serio Hyuuga and Narumi Sakura for Ocean Dragon. The kings are best friends since they are little prince. The kings planned to Unite the 2 countries,so they planned to unite their heir and heiress,Prince Natsume Hyuuga and Princess Mikan Sakura.

Mikan is the only princess in her country. Her oldest brother,Tsubasa have married to the Sky Wind country with Princess Misaki. Her youngest bro,Youichi is only 10 years old. She is a brunette-haired girl with a rosy pink lips and big rich brown eyes. She always looks cute and naive but when it's comes to fighting in a battle she will be merciless. The ministers and commoner call her Black Rose as for her dark side. No one ever dare to mess around with Ocean Dragon coz they know if that's happen,they will face Princess Mikan in a battle and they will definitely lose.

As our Prince Natsume Hyuuga,he's the chosen one to take his father's throne instead of his other brother,Mochu who is engage with Princess Sumire from Sky Wind. He also have a sister named Nonoko. He's a craze of any princess and even commoner. His death glare is misunderstood as a sexy glare. His body is so perfect. His crimson eyes,his sexy lips,his muscular abs,anything you can think of. He's a cold and heartless prince and a pervert one too. But he has one little secret. He loves apple and vanilla flavor. He has a fire and body heat manipulator Alice like his mom,Yoko Hyuuga. Meaning he can control any heat in our body and manipulate it.

Our prince and princess have gone through many suitor to marry but none of them can stand them. Too weak,too babyish,too ugly,too cute is one of many reason they didn't accept the suitor. Mikan is a nullifying and liquid control Alice. She can control any liquid and avoid any kind of attack. That's why she is consider dangerous.

….......................................................................................................................

OCEAN DRAGON......

PRINCESS MIKAN'S ROOM.................

"How's the 18th suitor?"Yuki ask her princess

"Nope,he's too weak.....He gave up when I was just warming up.."Mikan replied to her mom.

"Warming up?You almost make him dehydrated that time. Of course he's gave up. Why don't you pick him?He's a nice man. Besides,it's 18th suitor already."Yuki said looking at her Mikan.

"He's not the one mom. I want to marry someone that stronger than me and manipulate or control me without using his Alice. I don't care about look that much...He's a plastic-person,mom....."Mikan turn her back to her mom. Yuki went to the window and saw a car flowing into the courtyard. Then a blond-haired-middle aged man comes out from the car.

"You dad is home. I'm gonna tell him about this...."Yuki said as she leaves the room. Mikan lock the door and slammed herself on her bed.'why is mom so determined?' Mikan thought as she close her eyes,tired of the long fight with the arrogant 18th suitor..................................................................................................................

…........................................................................................................................

THE KING MASTER BEDROOM.......

King Narumi just come back from his visit to Fire Phoenix,meeting his old friend,king Serio. They were discussing 'bout the ways to unite their empires. When he unbutton his coat,he saw his queen was frowning while looking out the window. He approach her and sat beside her.

"What's wrong,My queen?"Narumi ask Yuki as he sat.

"It's our Mikan. The suitor still not suitable for her. She said it's too weak and arrogant."Yuki said as she turn to look at her husband.

"Really?HM.....Don't worry. I've got a great idea and this time it will not fail..."Narumi smile at Yuki.

"What idea?"Yuki look at him

"Serio offers his heir to be our Mikan's suitor. He possessed Fire and Body heat manipulating alice. Opposite from our Mikan."

"Really?I hop it will work this time...."Yuki said as she is smiling again.

"It will...don't worry...."Narumi said to her....

…....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

PRINCESS MIKAN'S BEDROOM......

AT NIGHT............

Mikan is brushing her hair while looking at the mirror. She sigh as she look a t the mirror.'why are mom and want me to marry a prince and rule the kingdom so fast? I'm 17 for god's sake!'Mikan thought ans she heard footsteps and her room door opened. Then she saw a figure of a girl with long silky black hair until her waist tie into a ponytail and her velvet eyes are looking at me as she enter. It's her bff. Hotaru Imai.

"Hotaru? What are you doing here? Aren't you asleep?"Mikan ask her as she hug her but been shoot by her infamous Baka Gun. She rub her head that are full of sore.

"I'm just here to tell you that i'm your maid of honor for your wedding next 2 weeks."Hotaru said sitting on the couch.

"WEDDING?!NEXT TWO WEEKS?How? I just rejected the suitor."Mikan freaked out as she move back and forth the room.

"How should I know? It's your parents. I just glad to help..."Hotaru said with no expression.

"With who?"Mikan ask her

"I heard it's a prince from Fire Phoenix country. A country that are the same big as ours. A fire based country Alice. The name is Prince Natsume Hyuuga."Hotaru explain to her.

"Fire? Hmm....not bad. My dad's choice not bad this time. Now I just have to fight with him or playing around with him..."Mikan smirk at her plan.

"How about you toy with his sex side? I'm sure he'll fall in to you. Even if he's a tough man,he will bow down when he saw your curves and sexy attitudes."Hotaru smirk too...

"Hm...good idea."Mikan look at Hotaru who is smiling.....

"Ok,get out here. A princess gonna have her beauty sleep before meeting her future husband...good night,Hotaru-San..."Mikan said and slammed the door.

…...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

FIRE PHOENIX...........

"WHAT?! You arrange a marriage for me with Narumi's daughter?!"Natsume said when his told his family bout it...

"Yes,young prince and you'll be married in two weeks."Serio stare at his heir.

"Now way! I'm not going to marry a brat princess...."Natsume said to his dad.

"She's different. I saw her fights. I have the feeling she the same level of strength as you are,my son. Like it or not,you gonna have to marry her if you want to take the throne...He glare at Natsume who is in silence,thinking.....

"Well,dad if he doesn't want to,why don't you pass it to bro Mochu. He would like it."Nonoko adds on as she's walk into the room with Mochu at his sister's back

"Yeah, give it to me than that coward who is afraid to accept you offering and challenge."Mochu smirk at his bro.

"Coward?! I'll show you..."Natsume said as he began to burn Mochu's jump a back to put off the fire. Serio use his Alice and transfer the fire back to Natsume but he dodge it.

"Fine....i'll do it but I want Ruka to be my best man."Natsume said. He walks out from the room and when to the courtyard. He smash and burn the dandelion to release his tension....'ah!!!.............'he scream. The whole palace know it was the Prince Natsume who is screaming out loud. He sat his butt on the grass and run his hands through his hair. He has the perfect body than other prince. His flaming crimson eyes that turn black when he's mad,his red sexy lips,his muscular abs.,his covered bangs...anything you can think off. Many of the princess will be drooling and go crazy over him but he didn't care coz he didn't meet his Ms,Right yet....

NATSUME'S ROOM........

Natsume is parcticing with his sword when Ruka barged in with his rabbit on his shoulder whom he petted since he was little prince. The blond hair and turquoise blue eyes prince search for the raven haired figure when he saw Natsume's already staring at him,guess mad of him to barged in with his rhino's friend.

"Nice.....Rhino? What's next? T'-Rex?"Natsume tease as he put the sword away.

"Sorry for your door. Anyway,you are getting married?"Ruka ask with confusion in his blue eyes.

"Yup.....i will be married in two weeks time and you,Ruka,my friend will be my best man."Natsume said as he punch his forehead. Ruka look at him.

"I heard it's King Narumi's daughter. Do u ever met her?"Ruka ask him while petting his rabbit.

"Nope...but I heard she's a tough one. Well,let us see how strong she is when I manipulate her body heat and arouse her my own way once she's my wife."Natsume smirk while looking at the window,rubbing his chin.

"What? No.....please don't do that. I also heard that she's Princess Hotaru cousin and Bff. Please Natsume."Ruka beg him..

"Fine....but....i'll still gonna do it..."Natsume said as he smile at Ruka. Ruka satisfied with the answer that he wanted and went out from Natsume's room.

"Let see how you are. Mental and physical...."Natsume laughed to himself

…...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

OCEAN DRAGON.........

THE ROYAL HORSE STABLE................

King Narumi is patting the horse with is youngest prince,Youichi. Just spending their quality time together as he saw a long brunette0haired girl running toward them. He stood up.  
"Hi,Mikan. Are there any marathon around?You are panting like a horse.."Narumi joke at his princess.

"Very funny(pant)huh..dad..huh..huh..."Mikan pant. She cursed herself inside to run too fast.

"Slow down,girl."Narumi said. Mikan take her breath in and out

"Ok....dad. When is Mr. Hyuuga and Mrs. Hyuuga is coming?"Mikan ask his dad.  
"What? Am I hearing right?"Narumi put his hands to his ears trying to heard what Mikan's saying.

"Dad............Come on tell me...p..........les................please.........!!!"Mikan pout her eyes. Narumi and Youichi laugh at her.

"They will be arriving tomorrow. Get ready,ok?"Narumi said as he pat his daughter on her hair. Mikan smile like a child at his dad and runs away.  
"Be careful...or you'll slipped.."He advise her and saw she's showing her thumbs up...understanding...

Mikan run and the she get tired. She decided to just walk. She's enjoying the view and lose on her thought.

"i'm getting married in 1 week. How would it be? She imagine her wedding day...She's on a white strapless dress with a veil on her head and walking on the alter with her dad by her side. Then her dad hand over her to the prince who took her hands softly. She could see his hair is raven black and his eyes were crimson just like she dream his husband will be. Then he lift her veil and kiss he on the lips....She get up and continue walking until inside the courtyard. She imagining her shoulder been touch with the warm Alice of her husband......(well,he's from FIRE BASE COUNTRY.) Then she accidentally saw her cousins,Anna and Yuu were making out in the isolated corner. They were kissing passionately toward each other and she swore she could hear groaning and moaning.....Then she slap herself

'snap out of it ,Mikan'

'who are you?'

'I'm your inner voice'

'why are you here?'

'don't let he control you even in bed. Let him hot and arouse him abit and leave hi like that so he'll suffer'  
'Yeah....you're right. Thanks for reminding me.'

'Glad to help'

Mikan smirk as another plan just pop from her brain................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

p/s:HOW WAS IT? PLEASE TO SAKURABLOSSOM AND AEDACAMUII FOR YOU REVIEW AND SUPPORT!! AS FOR THE OTHER REVIEWS,FLAMES OR NOT THANK YOU!!


	2. The Meeting

CHAPTER 2 ~THE MEETING..........

FIRE PHOENIX COUNTRY.....

THE FRONT YARD........

"Natsume.....are you ready....?"Yoko ask her son.

"yup...i'm ready....."Natsume said as he get out from the palace.

"Aoi,Sugonei. Put the bags into the car...Ne,where's your sister,Nonoko?"Yoko ask Natsume

"How should I know where's that brat. What the--"He said as he turn to his limo. He saw his sister was carrying 4 begs.

"Hei,we are not moving,ok?"Natsume said to his sister

"Oh,these?These are my clothes,my shoes,make up and my chemist set bags. I'm nothing without them,u know,bro?"Nonoko said to him as the servants pick her heavy bags and went to the limo with her mom and dad.

"Woman......"Natsume said.

"What...,Natsume?"Ruka said as his bags were in the limo.

"nothing....i still doesn't know why woman are so complicated with their stuffs. Just look at my sis."Natsume sat to him

"That is just their nature."Ruka simile at Natsume.

"Yes...and when you get your own woman,you'll understands"Serio budge into the talk.

"S dad,how is my sister-in-law?"Nonoko ask her father who is talking near his bro's limo.

"Well,she is not Mikan the crybaby anymore. She is called by all the commoner and Ministers as Black Rose."Serio told his daughter.

"Why is that?"

"Well,Her eyes will blackens and her hair will turn darker depends on how mad she is. But she's ok if you don't mess around with her."

"wow! She sound soo cool and strong. Beat that Natsume..."Nonoko said and went into the limo

"Tch,whatever. If she's that strong I just burn her with mu Alice see if she can get through it."Natsume said

"Don't judge the book with it cover,my son. Just becoz she's cute,meaning she's vulnerable,remember that..."Serio said and went into his limo.

Ruka and Natsume went into the limo

"You know...your dad is right....Maybe this princess is different."Ruka said to Natsume

"Tch,Whatever...."Natsume said and look at the window.....

…....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

OCEAN DRAGON............

"When they arrive,honey?'Yuka ask her husband as the maid pour them a tea.

"Not long from now..."Narumi said fixing her tailor-line.

"i hope they will be comfortable here as the weather is different here. It's much colder here."Yuka said

"Don't worry they are fire based country. They can warm themselves with their Alice.

"Mommy,Daddy,is someone coming?The maids are running here and there. The hall and patio is busy with people ready with the tea..."Youichi ask his parents.

"Your sister is going to have a visit from her future husband today..."Narumi lower himself and pat his son. Then their oldest son,Tsubasa enter the room with his wife,Misaki.

"Hi,mom and dad. Hi Youichi.. You are getting taller,little man...."Tsubasa said as he pat his head.

"Oh,mom,where is my deranged and excited sis-in-law?"Misaki ask her mom-in-law

"I think she's somewhere with Hotaru,dressing up....."Yuka answer her.

"So dad,Fire Phoenix crown prince,huh?Anything special?"Tsubasa smirk at his dad. He know that Fire Phoenix kingdom is not that weak in fact it same strong as their country.....

"King Serio is my best friend. We've been friends for a long time now. His son is as eccentric as you sister."Narumi answer his son

"U mean the Prince Natsume Hyuuga?Really?"Tsubasa blinking,not believing.

"I've seen him on battle. He doesn't lack at his Alice as its growing stronger day by day like you sister"Narumi continue.

"But....you saw the way she defeated the Great Firenze. It's like taking a candy from a baby...."Tsubasa said still not believing.

"I believe he can change our Mikan,don't worry...."Narumi smile at Tsubasa

"Your Majesty,King Serio and his family have arrived. They are at the patio,waiting for you...."Yuu said and walk away...

"Golly! Servants,get their bags....Yuka,everyone he's here...!!"Narumi scream in happiness.

AT THE PATIO........

"Wow,Narumi! Your country is beautiful and marvelous..."Serio said as Narumi and his family sat down in the patio.

"Your country is nice too..."Narumi said smiling

"Wow,uncle Narumi! It's wonderful...."Nonoko eyes sparkle to see the ice and crystal clear water. Natsume smirk at his sister who loves bragging.

'Ruka,give my iPhone..."he whispered to Ruka,

"Long time no see,Yoko...Here's Tsubasa and Misaki my daughter in law.."Yuka said to Yoko

"You are from Sky Wind,right? Nice country. You sister,Sumire is in love with my other son,Mochu."Yoko said to Misaki

"Really?No wonder she love to get lose in her thoughts.."Misaki smiled at Yoko.

"This is my daughter,Nonoko and my son and the groom,Natsume, This is his cousin and best friend,Ruka Nogi."Yoko turn to introduce them. Natsume smile at them for respect.

"This is my son,Youichi..."Yuka said

"Where're the future bride?"Yoko ask Yuka

"Well....she's right...ei?Where is she?"Yuka ask Narumi.

"Dunno...she's here just then."Youichi said to her.

"Hotaru...stop it! AH....!!"The loud voice draws all the people attention.

Then at the courtyard,a certain girl wearing a red mini gown appear. She has a brunette hair that are long until her waist.

Behind her a raven hair girl with velvet eyes are shooting water balloon bullets at her,soaking her mini gown.  
"Mikan......"Tsubasa said.

"That's it Hotaru. I can't take it...."Mikan stop and turn her back to Hotaru.

"What are you gonna do ,Baka?"Hotaru smirk. They didn't notice there are companies there,watching them,every moves.

"Take this...!!"Mikan nullifying Alice reverse the water balloon direction and throws back at Hotaru. Now,she's soak too

"Hahaha!!! You are soak...."Mikan laugh but the she saw Hotaru is smirking..

"Why you little angel-devil...!!"Hotaru run after her and stopped while Mikan is running without looking in front.  
"You can't catch me...."Mikan said and when she look in front, she saw in the patio her family members and a bunch of people with dark hair and a guy with blond hair petting a bunny. She didn't have time to break when the slippery floor make her unlucky.

She almost fall flat on her butt when a warm and soft hand caught her waist,stopping her from the fall. She open her rich brown eyes to see her Saviour.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AT THE PATIO....(Natsume's POV)

I look at her as she slowly open her eyes. I can saw her rich brown eyes is looking at me....I didn't know she is this cute...'what am I saying?'Snap out of it'. I shook my head and push her up.

"oi,where are your eyes?"I said at her

"Hello,i got eyes ok!"She answer me back

"Then use them,idiot."I said to her

"If I don't use it,i'll be scratching like a maniac out here...." 'Man,she's tough!'

"You mean like.... a monkey?"I smirk at her.

"A monkey? Why you......"She try to punch my chest but I dodge it. She got great moves.

"Wow! Nice moves...You're good"I wink at her

"Whatever,moron..."she said

"But......i'm better...."I SMIRK AT HER AGAIN...

"Can't believe you are my future husband.""

"Well,believe it,darling..."I lift her chin to see her brown eyes. I've beginning to fall in love with it. Everybody just laugh at their little fight................They know this time it will work...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

OCEAN DRAGON...........

Natsume and Mikan still fighting just about.....well everything. Sometimes it's just something stupid. While they are fightingTheir bff,Ruka and Hotaru have got intimate together....very intimate...........

Ruka went to Hotaru's bedroom .He went into her room and lock it. His eyes wondering around to find his girl. Then,he saw a raven haired girl comes out with a velvet mini dress that at her mid-thigh. Hotaru saw him and smile at him......seductively....

"What are u doing here,Ruka-san?"Hotaru ask as she sat on the couch.

"Drop the san,Hotaru."Ruka said and sat beside her.  
"I miss you...."Ruka said

"I miss you too..."Hotaru said.

Then Ruka lessen their gap and kiss her hotly. Hotaru responded to the kiss. Then they have a tongue match. While kissing,Ruka's other hand slipped in to her mini dress and touch her cotton panties.

"What r you doing,pervert?"Hotaru ask him

"You shouldn't wear these. It's aroused me..."Ruka said and kiss her again....

Hotaru get up and fix her dress.

"Oh,we're not done yet...."Ruka push her against the wall and kiss her again. Then she kiss back. She put her hands on his shoulder and tilt her head right and left with pleasure.....

Then he unzipped her dress and throw it away,revealing her undergarments.

She rip his shirt off and so as his trousers leaving his boxers.

Ruka kiss her again and trail it to her collarbone and bite it. Hotaru moans as he lick the red spot. moves to he creamy breasts and start to flow his saliva all over her big boobs....

"Ah....Ruka....."Hotaru moans again as he squeeze her thing hard.....

Then,he moves to her clit and making butterflies kisses at it. Then,he thrust his finger slowly in and out of her.

"Not fair...."Hotaru bent down and rip his boxers revealing his hard cock

"Man,you are aroused."She touch it and start massaging it slowly. Then it go harder

"Hotaru....."Ruka said as his cummed.

"That's it."Hotaru lick his dick in pleasure causing he to moan again.

And that thing just continue until the night...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

p/s:How was it? Please Review.......


	3. The Ball

CHAPTER 4 ~ THE BALL......

….......................................................................................................................

2 WEEKS BEFORE THE WEDDING.....

Everybody were so busy doing everything. Not even the maids but the queens as well. Yoko and Yuka are busy managing any ceremony decorating this and that. Narumi and Serio are managing the list of invitations. Nonoko and Hotaru pick the flower boys ang girls. Yuu and Anna cover the cake and table arrangement. Tsubasa and Misaki arrange the best scenery and angle view of the photographer to take pictures. Seems everyone got their hands full. Oh and Ruka is arranging the electronic devices(with Hotaru's help)to make sure it's functional.

For our bride and groom,tis don't stop them from fighting it's off. None of them will give in and always wanna win.

Queen Yuka and Yoko are discussing the theme for their upcoming Ball to introduce their children marrige. They were looking for the right theme to squeeze it in.

"How about....Alice in Wonderland?"Yuka suggest

"Too childish...."Yoko replied

"How about......Cinderella?"Yoko turn to suggest

"Too imaginary...."Yuka said to her. Both of queens sigh at themselves.

Then,Mikan enters the hall after coming back from playing tennis in near the Crystal Lake. She plug her iPhone and listen to a song.

"You use to call me our angel.....send out straight down from heaven...."Mikan hummed the song slowly. Yoko lift her head at the word Angel that comes from Mikan's mouth.

"Aha! I got it"Yoko said. Yuka almost fell down the couch. T\Ruka,who is currently in his room plugging his notebook,drop his USB mouse.

"What,Yoko?"Yuka ask her

"How about the theme colour red and white resemble angel and devil.?"Yoko lokk at Yuka.

"Yeah...not so bad...Then,make it a mask ball....so mysterious...."Yuka add.

"Yeah....got it!!!"Both queens scream of relief after the idea just poped out.

Natsume look at the queen with a wrinkle at his forehead. Then he saw Mikan walking up the stairs wearing whit mini skirt and halter top with a tennis racket in her hands. She didn't see him there.

"Boy walk into the spot...he's so freshing.....He got what he need impreesing...."Mikan sang lyrics from Ashley Tisdale's song 'He said She said' Natsume saw her swinging her racket and body to the rhythm. He put his leg didn't see that coming and tripped almost falling badly.

"What the hell!"Mikan look up and saw Natsume smirking at her

"Trip and fall,Black Rose?"Natsume said.

"Why you....ouch!"Mikan got up but she fell down again. Natsume's face look emotionless but inside he beginning to worried. Mikan try to get up again

"AH!It's sprained....Shoot!!"Mikan try.

"Come on...you can do it.....ah!...Dammit!"Mikan cursed herself at the third time she fell she try time when she almot fell down again,a big hand caught her arms and waist,keeping her from falling down.

"Natsume?What are you doing?"Mikan said.

"Eh,i might be cold but I am not despicable,u know..."Natsume said while putting her hands on his shoulder and his hands on her waist.

"You smell like.....apple.....shampoo.."Mikan said as they walk slowly to her room.

"Tch,whatever.....You smells like woman's sweat...."Narsume said. They reach her room and he slowly put her on the couch.  
"Thanks,Natsume. You are so kind. I don't know you are this nice."Mikan said and smile at him sweetly...

"Whatever....Remember we have a ball tomorrow...Polka..."Natsume said while smirking. Then,he leave the room

"Thanks...wait?Polka?"Mikan said and check her 's Polka-printed panties....

"NATSUME!!! YOU PERVERT!!!"Mikan ,who is mixing the chemical almost drop the chemical.

"What the--"Nonoko said.

…....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(AT THE BALL...)

Natsume is wearing white tux and a black cat mask. Besides him is his all time best friend,Ruka wearing a rabbit mask and a white tux. Then,Nonoko show up wearing white mini dress and a hawk mask....

"Bro,you look decent tonight. Well,at least the tux makes you look decent. You too,Ruka.....Except you really look decent.....Naturally....."Nonoko grin at Natsume and smile sweetly at Ruka......Yuu approach them wearing a red tux and a cheetah mask.

"Does this mask makes me look wild?"Yuu ask them.

"Well,a bit. Cheetah is a wild animal"Nonoko responds

"Yeah....a little. Why?"Ruka ask him.

"Yes,but the blonde hair....doesn't suit the cheetah characteristics..."Natsume said with no emotion on his gorgeous face.

"Well,thank you. Actually I wanna woo Anna and makes her aroused."Yuu said,rubbing his chin.

"You mean.......seducing her? Why?"Nonoko ask while rubbing her head.

"You'll see....."Yuu smile at Nonoko and she nod. Then he smirk at Ruka and Natsume,for all they know what Yuu means. Then,King Serio and King Narumi comes out from the backstage. King Serio is wearing a red Phoenix mask while King Narumi is wearing Blue Dragon mask. Both of the king strut proudly as they walk to the crowd wearing their countries's symbols. Then,Anna with Queen Yuka and Yoko stand on the stage. Anna picks a microphone and turn it on....

"Well,now. The Royal dance. Every prince and princess picks a partner and dance through the music. Then when we said 'switch' you switch your partner with your nearest friends or anyone close to you that time,switch ur partner...."Anna explain to all the princes and princesses.

Ruka invited a lady wearing dog mask(who is Sumire but he didn't know)that near her. Natsume doesn't want to lose,so he invited Anna to dance with him. Yuu invited a girl who is wearing a white cat mask(who is Mikan).Mochu invited a raven hair girl who is wearing a black Rabbit mask(Hotaru). Each of them doesn't know it was someone they know in front of them except for Yuu and Mikan,Hotaru and Mochu and Natsume with Anna. They dance garcefully. Then,only left 8 people who is on the dancefloor. The other guests have given up their dance and watch the princes and princesses from the Fire Phoenix and Ocean Dragon dance.

"Ok....switch!"Yuka said on the microphone. Ruka switch his partner switch with Mochu. Yuu can feel a certain cold expression on the girls eyes.

"Hotaru...?"Yuu whispered.

"Shut up or i'll kick ur ass...."Hotaru replied evilly. Yuu smirk at Hotaru. Current pair now is....

Ruka-Anna

Natsume-Sumire

Yuu-Hotaru

Mochu-Mikan.

"Ok.....switch!!!"Yoko turn to said. Yuu tapped Natsume's shoulder to switch Hotaru with Sumire while Ruka switch his partner with Mochu. So now its (Ruka-Mikan),(Natsume-Hotaru),(Yuu-Sumire) and (Mochu-Anna). Ruka recognise the girl in front of her. He then ask the girl

"Mikan.....san?"Ruka ask...

"Ruka-pyon?"Mikan then lift her head and met her rich brown eyes with hs blue eyes.

"It's you......No wonder I kind a know who are you with the mask..."

"The mask do makes everybody guess its me...."Ruka smile at her...

"Yup....."Mikan smile at Ruka

"Don't tell anyone yet,ok?"Mikan said.

"Ok......"Ruka said and wink at her.

Meanwhile....

Ruka is happily damcing while talking happily to Mikan,another things happen to Natsume. Natsume look at the cold girl in front of recognise her by her rare Velvet cold eyes.

"Imai?"Natsume ask her...

"What's it to you?"Hotaru replied

"So it is you...."Natsume smirk

"Zip it or i'll shoot you with my baka gun."Hotaru blackmail him

"Whatever......Ice Queen...i know what you did with Ruka the other night in your room. So you guys are getting steamier huh?"Natsume smirk

"So what? You got a problem with that?"Hotaru stare at him

"No....just asking....slut...."Natsume said

"Whatever......gay....You are gay right?That's why you don't feel anything with Mikan...."Hotaru smirk. They argue quietly while dancing.

"Ok....Last time....SWITCH!!!"Both queens shouted. Ruka switch with Natsume and Yuu switch Mochu...so now it's....

Ruka-Hotaru

Natsume-Mikan

Yuu-Anna

Mochu-Sumire. Yuu and Mochu dance romanticly as they know is their lovers whom they dance for our animal lovers and fire caster,they still don't know. They don't even think to say hai to their partner as they think it's someone they do not know.

"Ne....Hotaru?"Ruka ask her. Hotaru lift her face and look deep into Ruka blue eyes

"Ruka?? Oh,my!"Hotaru said

"Yup.....i miss you...."Ruka step closer to his dance partner

"You always miss me....."Hotaru said.

"Of course... I love you...."Ruka said and stole a kiss from Hotaru without the Ice Queen notice. They smile happily while dancing. Natsume look at Ruka who is dancing happily through the dancefloor as well as Yuu and Mochu.

"Looks like they got their partners back...." natsume said

"Ne...??"Mikan said.....

"Oh,nothing....."Natsume said. He examine the lady in front of her. Her body is perfect. Perfect curves,normal breaasts,long creamy legs,rosy lips that just invite people to kiss 'em and the most importantly,her big,round,rich brown ...Brown eyes? Where did he know a girl with brown eyes? Could it be?'Natsume thought in his head. Mikan look at the guy in front of her. The guy look hot in the white tux. His body is very hot,muscular,his lips are irresistable,his hair is raven in colour and his eyes is Crimson red.

'Crimson eyes?raven hair? Now where did I know those details? Could it be?'Mikan also thought in her mind.

Before the could think or talk,the microphone is on again.

"Well,now stop dancing. Everybody gives a big round pf appalause to them who succed to withstand the long-hour dances."Yuka said while clapping her own hands.

"Now,dancers...take off your mask."Yoko ordered. Ruka,Hotaru,Natsume,Mikan,Yuu,Anna,Mochu and Sumire took off their masks.

"And..........face your partner...!!!"Yuka and Yoko said in unison. The prince and princesses turn to their partner.

"Hotaru....?"

"Ruka....?"Both of the pretend to be suprise

"Yuu..."Anna said

"Anna??"Yuu said with shocked and happy too

"Sumire?"

"Mochu?"Everybody have shocked except our nulifier and fire caster.

"Polka? You?"

"Pervert...you???"Mikan and Natsume said

"Polka? Pervert?huh....???"The guests are so shock to hear it.... Yoko quickly close the ceremony.  
"Well....This is my son,Prince Natsume Hyuuga"Yoko introduce him

"Yes. He and my princess will be marrying any days now...so all of you are invited to the wedding.... Thank you for coming..."Yoko and Yuka drag their children out.

…....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

NATSUME'S ROOM.......(NATSUME'S POV)

I can't stop thinking about her.....her eyes,her lips,her body. It just melt my heart......

'snap out of it'my inner voice said

'why should you stop?'another voice came to me

'becoz....she will draws you weak'he storms again.

'no......you love her....accept her'

'stop'

'no'

'stop'

'no'

"Shut up!!!"i screamed. Thank God no one hears.

"I'll make sure Polka's mine no matter what happens...."He said and draws his blankets closer to his chests..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

how was it? Reviews......!!!


	4. The Wedding

CHAPTER 5 ~ THE WEDDING.....

"This suit is too baggy for me,Ruka..."Natsume said as he keep pulling his tux to make it a bit loose

"It looks like i'm gonna have to burn the tux...."Natsume said as he lit a flame on his palm and try to lit it on his tux.

"Ei, Relax,Nat. What are you trying to do? Burn your wedding tux right now,on this wedding day?"Ruka said as he try to blow the flame away.

"The tux too tight...."Natsume said to Ruka.

"Hm....the tux too tight or you're nervous to marry Mikan.,eh?"Ruka smirk at him.

"What?? you're crazing,right?"

"Ok.....call me crazy but what I can see with my baby blue eyes is that you're nervous...."Ruka look at him

"You're kidding me...."Natsume said try to act cool

"Admit it......Don't try to be cool...."Ruka said as he fix his bow tie and arrange the ring on the royal pillow.

"Excuse me,Your Majesty but the wedding limo is ready to take you to the church...."The servants told them.  
"Ah...thank you... you may go now..."Ruka said and close the door

"Come on,fix your goddamn tux and let's get our asses moving...."Ruka said as he drag Natsume to the limo. In the limo,Natsume sat there quietly. He didn't talk(he's not a good talker),nor mumbled or cursing.... Ruka saw this and shove his hand to his face. In his hand is an apple. Big juicy apple.

"Eh,Natsume....Here's an apple. To help you calm your nerves."Ruka smile at him

"How...did...."Natsume said and took the apple.

"I'm your BFF,Natsume...."Ruka said again and check his phone for missed calls.

"Whatever....HM......juicy.....I never taste this before...Where do you get this?"Natsume said,munching the apple.

"Well,i told Hotaru to search for the juiciest apple in her kingdom for you. Then,she told me when she gave it this morning that this apple were grown in Mikan's garden. She plucked it for you. Actually,there's a basket waiting for you after the wedding. They said her apples were the juiciest in the kingdom..."Ruka said not looking at his face. Natsume nod and ate the apple until it's finish.'damn,now i'm nervous again. I need the juicy apple now..'

…...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

MIKAN'S DRESSING ROOM........................

Inside a certain brunette-haired girl sit on the chair and look at the mirror.

She is wearing a strapless white gown(her moms said it's easier for Natsume to unzip it when they are doing it)with a veil on her hair. She's been makeover by his bff,Hotaru. She is quiet now makes her bff weird. She puts down the compact powder and look at her while crossing her arms.

"What's wrong,baka?"Hotaru ask her

"Nothing....."Mikan answer

"Come on....you can't lie to me....i know you very well...."Hotaru look at her

"No....really....."

"You are nervous,right?"

"Yeah....and.........."Mikan said

"AND....???"Hotaru added

"Well,i'm afraid of....the...em....first night....You know...the honeymoon..."Mikan blush as she imagine how she did 'it' with Natsume.

"Hahhahaa....Baka.....You don't worry....Just follow the guy rhythm. Enjoy it....and if you're not getting it....Watch this before you went to the bedroom with him..."Hotaru handed Mikan a DVD. It written XXX rated film.

"Ok.....Thanks....What is it?"She ask dumbfounded

"Don't ask....just watch...."Hotaru said and drag her as the chauffeur called them.' 'It's time'thought Mikan.....

…........................................................................................................................

AT THE CHURCH,.....................

The guests are already fill the church almost full. They were all hold on to a camera or a camcorder in their hands. Ruka stood by Natsume,holding the rings. Serio stood beside Ruka and giving him some advice(including first night advice).Yoko and Yuka wait at the door with Hotaru,Nonoko and all the flowers girls and boys.....

A red limo arrive. Mikan comes out of it and Hotaru quickly grab the back of her dress. Nonoko leads the flower girls and boys when she heard the music......

Natsume,Ruka and all the people look at the door. First,the saw Nonoko leads the flower boys and girls,Then they saw Yoko and Yuka waving their hands while smiling happily. Then,they saw....finally....Mikan walk on the aisle,wearing a white strapless white gown that flows at her back with a bouquet of flower in her hand. Beside her is her beloved father,King Narumi.

Hotaru is behind her holding her gown.

When,the reach the alter,Narumi hand Mikan hand to Natsume. Yuu

"Take care of her..."Narumi said and went to his seat. Mikan soft hands met Natsume's. His heart start pounding fast. He took her beside him.

"We all gather here to witness a sacred wedding between the crown prince of Fire Phoenix and The crown princess of Ocean Dragon......"The priest goes on and on....... until...................

"Do you,Mikan Sakura,take Natsume Hyuuga to be your love husband,for healthy and unhealthy,for hard and happy........till death do u apart?"

"i.....Mikan Sakura,take Natsume Hyuuga as my Husband...................................................till death do us apart....."Mikan replied the vow.

"And do u Natsume Hyuuga take Mikan Sakura to be your wife.............................................................till death do you apart?"

Natsume didn't respond. He's too nervous.

"hei,....Nat...said the vow...Don't keep people waiting......"Ruka said to him..

Natsume said his vow exactly like Mikan.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. King and queen. You may kiss the bride,Your Majesty...."The priest told him. Natsume lift her veil up to see her rosy lips waiting to meet his lips. Then he slowly close the gap and kiss his wife.

Yes,folk...his wife.....

He was so distracted by the kiss as well as Mikan. It was her first kiss.

Hotaru didn't let go of this chance and tape this rare moments.

"Oi....Mikan...the bouquet...."Sumire said. Mikan broke the kiss and saw Sumire and the girl are waiting for her. Natsume look at Sumire.'Damn,why is that slut interrupted my moment?'Natsume thought. Then,Ruka stood beside him. They both watch the girls waiting for Mikan's bouquet.

Mikan throws the bouquet. Everyone thought it landed on Sumire but it landed on a certain raven-haired girl with a velvet eyes.

"It's ur turn,Ruka...."Mochu shouted. Ruka's mouth widened when he saw the flower in Hotaru's hand.

…....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

p/s:Review....!!!please....Arigato.....


	5. The Honeymoon

CHAPTER 6- THE HONEYMOON..

It is night at Sunnyvale,Fire Phoenix when a brunette girl walks into a bar with Hotaru. Ruka,Hotaru,Sumire and Mochu follow Mikan and Natsume to their honeymoon. It was the night after the wedding in the morning.

"So....Mikan,ur drink. What will it be?"Sumire ask. Hotaru is somewhere private with Ruka.

"Well,Orange juice?"Mikan said.

"What? Mikan..chill..Here,have some Volcano spurs."Sumire handed a glass to her. The drunkest drink ever. Mikan took a dunk and ask for one more. Sumire gave it to her. Hotaru saw Mikan was drinking something weird. She left Ruka for a moment approaching Mikan. She glare at Sumire and she went away....

"What are you drinking,baka?"

"I(hiccup)don't know...It's kind delicious...I'll go get some more..."Mikan said getting up. Hotaru signaled Ruka to tell Natsume who is beside him. Natsume get up and grabbed the man hand who is almost touching his wife. He glare at him. He then grabbed her hands and she currently follows him to the car. He put her in the front seat and fastens the seat belt.

In the car........

"Oh,it's u(hiccup),Natsume. You know you look hot in your tux this morning. You do..."She said to me

"Oh,really?"I said sarcastically at her.

"Yeah,you does.....and your kiss...ah....it's mind blowing......i don't know you are a good kisser. By the way,i taste a similar apple taste like my apples in your mouth...you ate it,don't you....?"Mikan grin at him with her drowsy eyes. He smirk,to hide his blush. He drove his car to the penthouse where they have their honeymoon....

…........................................................................................................................

IN THE ROOM....

I carry her to the room and put her on the bed. She look more cute when she's asleep. I position her head on the pillow. I examine her body...Nice body......cute...not skinny....sexy...... I shook my head and went for a shower to relieve my erection....

4 am......

I heard a moaning and groaning voices from the living room. I look at my side and didn't see Mikan there. I got up,grab my robe and put it on.... I went to the living room quietly....

I saw Mikan is sitting on the couch wearing a pink silk night gown. Her eyes were looking at the video that been played in the TV.

'Ah......Natsuki.......harder......faster....' I saw the man pounding his thing into her clit. Now I know what kind of movie she's watching. The cartoon did seven different sex position.

I saw Mikan cheeks blush to deep red. Her hands grip on the couch pillow...hard as the actor voice gets more louder. I feel my member tightened suddenly when I saw she was horny. I didn't saw the umbrella stand and trip it over....

"Ne,Natsume?"Mikan call my name. I got up and saw her looking at me with her cheeks reddish.

"You want to watch it too? Come sat next to me...."She pat on the seat beside her inviting me to seat. I sat beside her. Not long,i put my hand on the couch back. Suddenly,she lean back at my arms and put her head on my shoulder. She cross her legs and concentrate on the film. Any minutes....my member getting tightens as she grip her hand on my robe...hard....

"What's the matter,Polka?" I ask her

"i feel......Hot......"Mikan said and look at my crimson eyes. Her brown eyes look at me.

"You want me to release it?"i said,huskily.......

"Umm....yeah....Thanks....um..."i kiss her. When I look for and entrance,she gasped and I snoop into her mouth....

"Um.....Nat....S...u..ME....."She call my name. My hand slipped on her thigh. I explore her inner thigh and suddenly meet her thing.

"No..t Here....ah..."She said after I thrust a finger in her thing. I thrust more finger until she said.....

"Not...here...."I carry her to the bedroom............................

…........................................................................................................................

THE BEDROOM......(MIKAN POV)

He carry me to the bedroom while kissing me... He's a natural kisser. He put me onto the bed. The night went on....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

NEXT MORNING...................

The sun shone brightly and comes through the room of our married couple. Natsume open his dreamy crimson eyes. His sight moved to a naked figure of a brunette hair lady...who is resting on his bare chest. He play with her hair making her mumble like a child and snuggle closer to him. He kiss her fore head,waking her up.

She open her brown eyes and saw a crimson eyes were staring at her.... She blush and get up quickly when she saw her body is nothing accept the blanket on,so as Natsume. She turn her back to him and try to get up when Natsume grab her waist and put her under him.

"No good morning kisses?Wife...??"Natsume said to her. She turn her head to the side to hide her blush..... Natsume smirk at her impression. He kiss her wife and wander his hands again.

"Natsume,we just done it last night...."She dare to speak.

"This is how I greet my wife in the morning..."Natsume said and continued his action. Mikan like it....His touch is soo pure...'snap out of it....he's in control now...you can't let he dominate you.' Mikan pick Natsume's head and ran to the bathroom without any clothes on and lock it....

Natsume run his hands on his hair and smile at Mikan's reaction. He can see Mikan is blushing and not caring if she's naked or not. Natsume grab his robe and put it on.

Mikan look at herself in the mirror. She brush her teeth and wash her face.

She puts on the towel and peep from the door to see whether Natsume is there. She didn't see him any where. She thought he might be at the balcony. She walks out and went to the closet. She put on her undergarments and saw Natsume's shirt that he wore at the night he grabs her back from the bar. It was red in color matches his crimson eyes.

She smells the shirt. It was Hugo Boss XX. She was busy smelling that she didn't know that he's watching her moves....

"Smelling my shirt,eh?"Natsume said

"Ah....um...."Mikan drop the shirt but quickly pick it up.

"Nice.....Polka...aren't u a little old for it?"Natsume said and approach her. He

pull out his hands. Mikan is sweating hard

"Relax,honey. I'm just getting my towel..."Natsume said and grab the towel inside the closet. Mikan let out a sigh. Mikan turn to find her clothes when Natsume kiss her neck and suck it,leaving hickey. Then,he lick it and pull back to go to the shower. Mikan touch the hickey when Natsume said

"Forgot to give u one last night..."He said and lock the door.

When Natsume finish his shower,he puts on his blue navy shirt and black jeans. He walks to the living room and saw Mikan is wearing black mini skirt and white halter top. She was laughing hard at the funny sitcom on the TV.

"Let's go have breakfast,Mikan...."Natsume call her first name. She switch off the TV and went to search for the key to brought it out.

Mikan pull the door and close it. When she starts walking,Natsume slipped his arms on her waist.

"What the-Natsume..."Mikan look at him. Natsume kiss her cheeks and drag her softly to the Cafe. Everybody head turn when they saw them.

They sat down eating chicken lasagna and raw salads. Mikan than shove her

spoon to him. Natsume ate the food from Mikan's spoon. Mikan look at him,blushing. They ate silently,no arguing,no calling names,just exchanging glares and looks.

Mikan look at the strawberry coated cookies. She pinch her fork at one of the strawberry. She bit it and munch it slowly

"Em.....The strawberry is sweet not sour. I will plant one when I go back to my garden..."

"Is that ?"Natsume ask

"Yeah...here, try some....." Mikan shove her fork to his mouth. He bite it.

"Yeah.....it's true......No wonder u like it...." Natsume smile at her. She blush.......

"Ne,Natsume what are u eating?" Mikan ask him

"It's Glutton spicy Chicken.....Wanna try some....?"Natsume ask

"EM.....Ok...."Mikan said and open her mouth. He chuckle and put the fork inside her little mouth.

"How was it?"

"Delicious...emm....yeah...."Mikan said. Her face started to go reddish

"U sure? Your face is red..."

"Yeah......"

"U sure?"

"Actually,it's a bit....hiss....hot...."Mikan fan her mouth. Sweat start to fall down her face. Natsume pull his chair closer and pat her back slowly.

"Here's water...Drink it.....slowly...."Natsume said as he helped her to drink.

She's crying becoz of the spiciness. Natsume pull her head to his chest and hug her. He draws his hand to her pink cheeks and shove the tears away. A few seconds later,She calms down in his hug.

"Are u ok?"

"A lot better now,Thank you Natsume....." He smile at her at walks out from the Cafe.

…........................................................................................................................

IN THE CAR.......

Natsume is driving while Mikan is reading a book by J..............

Sometimes she laugh so hard......sometimes she 's angry and babble at the unfairness of the chapter..........Natsume stole a glance at her actions.

'She's an angel'

'snap out of it'

'why?'

'she's controlling you......'

'but.....'

'no buts.....'

'I like it....'

'stop it!'

'no way!'

'way!!'

"Shut up....!!"Natsume said and Mikan scream a little due to his scream.

"What is it,Natsume?"Mikan look at him worried....

"No....nothing......"Natsume said

"Really? You're sweating....."Mikan move closer to him and pull out a handkerchief from the car. She pat his forehead to remove his sweat. Suddenly,Natsume get her hands. He kiss her palm while looking at her.

"Nat-natsume?"Mikan said,shocked. Natsume gave her a you-are-safe-look with his smile. He pull his body up and touch his lips with hers. He lick her lips and explore her mouth. Then,he bit her lower lips and suck it..........................................................................................................................

After a few minutes of hot,steamy and mind blowing kiss,They broke the kiss. They both panting hard.

"Wow....i don't know you're a good kisser,Natsume..."

"You too......"Natsume hug his wife.

"Where are we actually........?"

"We are at my most fave place in the universe.....Firefly Garden...."Natsume took her hands and stroll at the garden with Mikan.

"Wow! Beautiful......."Mikan was amazed with the firefly who blows fire out from their back....

"Yup....this is where I go if i'm mad or sad. I'm the only one who knows about this place...."Natsume said again.

"Thanks for sharing it with me....."Mikan said,her eyes are watery....

"No big. I'm sharing it with the woman I married and spent the rest of my life with..............................................................................."Natsume said to her.

They enjoy the scenery until sunset.....Her head on his chest and her hand at his stomach. His other hand on her waist..pull her tight......closer to him

Mikan fell save in a man's arms for the first time.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile.......

Hotaru and Ruka is hiding behind the bushes stalking them.

"How was it?"Ruka ask Hotaru

"Good....I've get it all here......."Hotaru show her camcorder to Ruka

"He's in for helluva things when he return from honeymoon"Ruka said,smirking...

"She is too...." Hotaru said.

"The Black Cat......"Ruka said looking at Hotaru

"AND Black Rose secret and lovey-duvey moment is revealed....."Hotaru continued Ruka sentences..

"U know.....Looking at them sure makes me damn horny...."Hotaru said all of a sudden..

"What??"Ruka said looking at her surprisingly.....

"Yeah.....it is...Don't you feel it...."Hotaru said looking at her binocular at them.

"They sure had a helluva time with each other......"Ruka said

"U wanna do it?"Hotaru said

"In the bushes?"Ruka ask her

"It's cooler than inside...."Hotaru said

"Hm....ok............"Ruka said and they stripped each other clothes and do it in the bushes...........................................................................................................

…........................................................................................................................

p/s:How was it? Please Review.....!!!!


End file.
